Fugitives
by hopesmom
Summary: Robert and Luke try to track down Holly after she escapes from prison and Robert is implicated in the crime.
1. Chapter 1

Robert tried to focus his eyes to count the shot glasses stacked up on the bar, he knew he had enough but strangely the old cure wan't working he couldn't drink enough to stop the memories. "Hey mate hows about another round?" Robert said to the man behind the bar. "Last one buddy" the young black bartender said as he put Roberts drink down in front of him. Someone had put money in the jukebox in the corner as it was playing an assortment of older tunes each of which seem to reach into his subconscience and pull out a memory.

Robert turned on his stool to see a younger couple dancing slowly on the dance floor as the music spilled out into the bar.

"You know I never meant to see you again and I only passed by as a friend. All this time i stayed out of sight, I started wondering why"

Bloody sad songs he thought to himself,

"Now i wish it would rain down, down on me"

That's it time to go Robert old boy he mumbled out loud to himself.

"Cos I know i never meant to cause you pain. And I realize I let you down, but I know in my heart of hearts that I will never hold you again".

Robert stood and reached into his pocket pulled out some bills and slapped them down onto the bar. Turning around he noticed the couple still dancing, the young dark haired girl kissing the man on the cheek and then the lips. At that moment Robert was taken back to another time nearly twenty years ago in Sydney Australia.Holly had looked so beautiful that night dancing barefoot in the old rundown bar they had found themselves in. Her hair had grown out longer after they had moved to Australia and it was flowing down her back in beautiful dark waves. He could almost smell the perfume she wore that night , she had smelled like some exotic flower dancing around him like a beautiful butterfly wearing a long flowing skirt and a peasant blouse that seemed to make her look like a gypsy.

"Yes i wish it would rain, rain down on me now".

Robert wandered out into the street to get away from the music and the smell but he couldn't go far enough or fast enough to make it stop.

"But i know in my heart of hearts I know i'm never gonna hold you again. Now i wish it would rain down on me".

This has to stop he thought aloud, he had spent the past 13 years effectively hiding his emotions and he had gotten pretty damn good at it and one brief encounter with her had shattered every barrier he had built around himself. Robert continued walking down the dark street not really going anywhere just wandering trying to organize his jumbled thoughts and emotions.

Robert had came to Washington to get his next assignment after he had finished his work in the Markham Islands in record time as he hadn't wanted to spend any more time there than he had to. He had gone to see her on his last day there but he never went into the visiting room to speak to her instead he stood outside the door looking at her through the window. How small and fragile she had looked sitting there wearing an oversized prison dress with no makeup on. She was still by far the most beautiful woman he had ever known. The phone vibrating in his pocket jarred him back to reality

"Scorpio" he said.

"Robert this is Walter Freeman with Interpol we spoke briefly in the Markham Islands"

Robert was somewhat surprised to hear from Interpol again so soon.

"Yes Walter what can i do you for?".

"Well Robert we have a problem here, your wife has escaped from custody and we need to talk to you immediately you are a person of interest in the escape".

Robert was speechless, she had escaped and he was a suspect, heslowy lowered the phone from his ear, she was out there somewhere and he had to find her to clear his name and to give himself some peace...


	2. Chapter 2

"You look tired Robby".

That voice was strangely familiar to Robert, he turned his head slightly and to his suprise there stood none other than Constance Townly one of his old WSB partners. Robert stood up from his chair in the interrogation room in the Washington office of Interpol.

"Connie, long time no see what brings you here?".

Connie walked across the room to Robert noticing the dark circles around his eyes, obviously he hadn't slept in days. This whole thing was ridiculous Connie thought to herself Robert was far too honorable to ever break someone out of prison even Holly whom she knew he once loved very much.

"Robby, I heard a nasty rumor that you were being detained here so i decided to come check it out for myself".

Robert laughed aloud

"No rumor Connie dear I am suspect numero uno in this caper".

"Robby I hate to ask this but did you do it?"

Robert sat back down at the interrogation table and looked Connie in the eyes and said

"No Luv I didn't do it, if i had been gonna break her out why would I have turned her in to begin with?".

"Robby there are two guards at the jail in the Markham Islands who identified you as the gunman who came in and took Holly". T

hat part was what frightened Robert the most, he knew he hadn't done it yet people were willing to say he did but why.

"Connie, has she been spotted anywhere, at an airport or boarding a boat, anything?".

Connie shook her head negatively noticing the concern on her old friends face.

"Look Connie, you know i didn't do this but someone has gone to a lot of trouble to make it look like I did, and what puzzles me the most is was Holly involved in planning this whole thing to get back at me for turning her in or did someone take her against her will. not that she wouldn't have been willing to leave that jail but what if someone took her who means to harm her?"

Constance sighed aloud she was dreading telling Robert what she had found out this afternoon before coming here.

"Robby, look I did some poking around at the WSB headquarters today and i found out some very interesting bits of info".

Robert was curious now, the look on Connies face told him it was not good news.

"The confidential file i found on Cryllium industries contained some bank records thats links the company to the Cassadines".

"The Cassadines?"Robert asked.

"Yes millions of dollars were dumped into the company from the Cassadine accounts over the last five years".

Robert stood and paced the room wondering if Holly had known this company was linked to the Cassadines and if she had did she do it willingly.

"Connie, can you do me a favor and see what you can find on Hollys activities over the past ten years or so?".

Connie pulled a file out of her briefcase and put it on the table.

"Already ahead of you Robby, there is some pretty interesting reading here".

Robert picked up the file and started reading, it was fairly brief actually Holly had spent several years in Sydney operating an Art gallery financed with money she scammed from a guy named Bill Eckert. She had flown to the Markham Islands in the fall of 2005 and had not touched any money in her accounts since then.

"Connie this makes no sense, there isn't even a credit card charge here and what about her story of needing money because her husband invested everything in Cryllium and who is this supposed husband there is none mentioned as of October 2005".

"Robby I know, this whole thing is beginning to sound very suspicious to me".

Robert remembered the look on Hollys face when he first saw her in the hospital corridor in Port Charles, she smiled that beautiful smile and rushed to him like she was going to hug him and then she stopped and her face became clouded as if she were a stranger.

"Connie?"

"Yes Robert?"

"Can you get me out of here?".

Connie stood up putting the file back in her briefcase and smiled at Robert and said

"Well I thought you were never going to ask Robby, I have a plane leaving Dulles in two hours and we are going to be on it".

Connie turned and walked out the door leaving Robert puzzled as to what she had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert settled into the comfortable seat on the private jet Connie had managed to procure from the WSB, she had came back into the interrogation room an hour after she left brandishing papers that put him into her custody for transport back to the Markham Islands. It wasn't until the plane took off did she inform him they weren't going to the Markham Islands but to Port Charles instead.

"Connie tell me again why we are going to Port Charles instead of looking for Holly?"

Connie took a sip of her drink and replied

"A friend in Intelligence tells me that Helena was spotted at a private air field outside of Port Charles two days ago and I think that is where we need to start looking for answers".

"Connie Interpol is going to be all over Port Charles once they find out this plane landed there".

Connie smiled and took another sip of her drink good ole Robby always the worrier she thought.

"Robby when we get to Port Charles the pilot is going to take off again and then proceed to the Islands, once there he will tell the authorities that he dropped us off in a small town in New York and by that time we will have about a twenty hour jump on them so once this happens we are gonna have to be discreet and keep out of sight. I have a mutual friend of ours meeting us when the plane lands. Someone who is very familiar with dealing with Cassadines".

Robert grinned at Connie because he knew that "mutual friend" was none other than Luke Spencer.

Luke had used some of his more unsavory contacts to secure a dinghy little apartment near the docks, he had also arranged for Lulu to stay with Lucky and Elizabeth for her own safety because he knew once he started prodding the Cassadines all hell was going to break loose. Connie walked around the apartment checking doors and windows for security purposes. Robert was tired she could tell but she also knew he wouldn't rest until he got to the bottom of this mystery so she proceeded to set up her laptop and get the latest on intelligence.

"So Spencer, where's the booze?" Connie said over her shoulder

Luke laughed and proceeded to get a bottle of vodka out of the cupboard with three glasses.

"Connie sweetheart have I told you how good you are looking, I was blown away when you called me I was thinking good old Connie just had to have her some Luke after all these years"

"Aww Luke you are still quite the charmer".

Luke proceeded to pour them each a drink and studied Robert going over the same file he had already gone over three times

." Hey Rob old buddy i don't think the info in that file has changed in the last five minutes".

Robert sighed and rubbed his eyes feeling much older than his fifty nine years, he had to admit he was tired and weary but he had to stay sharp and keep going he had read every word in Hollys file five times and nonthing made sense to him. He still had the same questions going over and over in his brain. If she had accounts with millions of dollars in Australia why did she need to ransome the antidote and who was this suppsed husband she spoke of, there was nothing whatsoever in her file about a husband.

"Luke when you spoke to Holly in the police station before she was taken away did you notice anything odd about her behavior?"

Luke thought about Roberts question and replied

"Hell Robert the whole thing was odd, it certainly wasn't the Holly I knew, i mean sure people can change but not usually that drastically".

Robert stood and walked to the window looking out over the harbor, it was always a beautiful sight but tonight the stars seemed brighter and the sky seemed more clear than usual. Where are you Holly he thought to himself and what have you gotten yourself into?

Robert awoke after a fitful nights sleep to see Luke still sleeping in another bed across the room. Connie had left last night after setting up the laptop on a secure broadband connection. She was going to fly to different parts of the country and let herslf be seen so as to throw the authorities off his trail. Luke had managed to come up with some cash from somewhere, he probably didn't want to know where, and he had brought some clothes for Robert to wear. He and Luke were going to monitor WSB channels today to listen out for anything concerning Helena or Holly and after dark they would sneak into Windemere and search for clues.

Meanwhile in a secluded estate outside of town Helena Cassadine stood at a window in her study looking out at the dismal forest and mountains beyond the home in which she had to live in so as to keep a low profile and not be seen by the denzians of Port Charles. A knock on her door jolted her back to reality

"Enter" said Helena as she moved over to her desk.

Henri her trusted butler entered with a guest,

"Well I see you have arrived safely"

Helena said to her guest she then dismissed the butler

"I trust you have carried out your instructions?".

"Yes" replied the lady as she took a seat in front of Helenas desk.

"Scorpio and Spencer will follow a series of clues that will lead them directly to Holly and to you"

Helena was very pleased she would reward the good agent Townley very well if all went as planned.

In an upstairs bedroom in Helenas house a sleeping Holly called out in a dream

"Oh Robert I love you so much please don't leave me"


	4. Chapter 4

Mac Scorpio sat at his desk at the PCPD , he had just finished a meeting with Interpol, the FBI and the WSB. He couldn't think of a time when there had been so many State, Federal and international agents in Port Charles.It seemed as if his former sister in law was highly sought after and thus in helping her escape his brother had also become a wanted man. Mac had been awakened in the early morning hours by federal agents asking to search his home for wanted fugitives who turned out to be none other than Robert Scorpio and Holly Sutton Scorpio people he once considered family. At this point Mac didn't know what to think, first Robert shows up alive after an almost fourteen year absence and then Holly was arrested for trying to sell the antidote, how could two people he thought he once knew so well change so drastically. A knock on his door roused Mac from his thoughts and he looked up to see Robin stepping into his office.

"Uncle Mac, you wanted to see me?".

After everything Robin had been through the past few weeks Mac hated to add more to her right now but this had to be done.

"Um Robin listen, why don't you sit down, would you like some coffee?".

Robin was curious as to why uncle Mac was acting so skittish, she knew something was up.

"No thanks on the coffee uncle Mac, what's going on?".

"Robin, Holly has escaped from jail in the Markham Islands and it seems that your father was an accomplice. Also the authorities have reason to believe that your father at least may be in Port Charles".

Robin felt her head spinning at the news, her father who was always a paragon of virtue was a fugitive.

"Robin, have you heard anything from your father since he left Port Charles?".

"No Mac but then I am not surprised since we didn't part on the best of terms".

Mac walked around his desk and kissed Robin on the head.

"If you happen to hear anything from him we need to know OK?".

Robin stood and adjusted her purse on her shoulder smiling at her uncle and replied.

"Sure uncle Mac you will be the first to know".

With that Robin turned and exited the office leaving Mac feeling angrier than he had ever been at his brother.

"Robby I don't know what you are planning but dont expect any special treatment from me when I find you".

Luke just so happened to have blueprints for Windemere, after all these years of dealing with the Cassadines he found things such as this handy to have on hand. Robert had sat at the table in the small apartment memorizing every room and hallway of the Cassadine family home, he wasn't sure what he would be looking for once he got there but perhaps there would be some clue as to what Helena has been up to in recent months.

"Look Robert now I think once we get onto the island we need to split up, the house is huge and knowing the Cassadines they are probably going to have several secret safes scattered throughout the house".

Robert took a sip from his cold coffee and wondered if they would find anything at all about Helena much less Holly.

"Luke, before you saw Holly on the Haunted Star, when was the last time you had been in contact with her?"

Luke considered the question carefully searching his memory for dates long past.

"The last time I saw or spoke with Holly was in 1986 when Laura and I visited the two of you in Australia".

Robert raised up from the table and walked over to the counter pouring fresh coffee into his cup, none of this made any sense to him if he hadn't been so afraid of opening up old wounds he would have been more thorough in questioning Holly before he packed her off to the islands. Something had obviously happened to her these years past to cause such a dramatic change in character. He had once known Holly as well as one person could know another and she was never capable of purposely hurting anyone. Was what Robin said true, did his actions in faking his death deive Holly to such drastic actions?.Luke walked across the room and turned the radio on as Robert stood staring out the window contemplating the actions of a woman he once loved more than life, allowing himself to remember times past as the music invaded his consciousness...

I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear

And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

Meanwhile in a secluded room at Helenas secret home near the mountains Holly is staring out the window thinking of the last time she saw Robert in the interrogation room at PCPD. She saw a brief glimmer of something in his eyes when she declared her undying love for him, could it be he still had feelings for her even if he didn't admit them to himself. She had never wanted to hurt Robert or anyone else, she couldn't explain her actions really except that she knew Helena was in control. Holly could not consciously defy Helena as hard as she fought to break free from her Helena always managed to make Holly feel vulnerable and afraid. Holly walked over to the bed and layed down thinking how tired she became after she took her morning dose of medicine Helenas doctor provided for her, she had once refused to take the pills but that prompted the doctor to restrain her and inject it into her arm which she hated so after that she complied with whatever they wanted and as long as she couldn't think then she couldn't feel either. No pain, no memories, nothing but darkness and sleep until Helena was ready for her again.


	5. Chapter 5

The hallways of Windemere were eerily dark and quiet especially at this time of the night. Robert and Luke had waited for Nicholas to leave the house and board the launch before they made their way inside. After having spent several hours searching room after room Robert had become more frustrated knowing that Nicholas could be back at any time and he had not come up with one clue as to where Helena was or if Holly was connected to the Cassadines in any way. Lukes voice startled Robert who thought he was in the room alone.

"Hey buddy better come check this out, I think it may be important"

Robert instantly stopped searching the desk and followed Luke out of the room and down the hall to what looked like a bedroom suite.

Laying on top of a desk in the room was a stack of files that Luke had been rifling through. Robert instantly recognized the subject of a picture lying on top as Holly.

"It looks like these are surveilance photos, the imprinted dates are all around August and September 2005". Luke said while handing Robert different photos.

Robert recognized several different sites in the photos as areas around the neighborhood in Sydney that he and Holly had lived in.It appeared that Helena had been watching Holly very closely as there were even pictures of Holly sitting on the deck having tea.

"Why do you think Helena had been so interested in Holly?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe she was checking her out before going into business with her" Robert said while opening and closing desk drawers looking for any other clues.

"Did you check this room for any hidden safes?" Robert asked while again studying the pictures of Holly in Australia..Luke immediately started checking behind portraits hanging on the wall looking for any safes. There was a large portrait of Helena in her younger days hanging above the bed and Luke thought to himself "this would be so like the old bat". Luke very carefully removed the portrait and sure enough there was a safe.

"Hey pal you know anything about breaking into these electronic safes?"

Robert walked over to Luke while pulling out a strange looking device that looked to Luke like a fancy cell phone.

"Yeah I know exactly how to get into this" Robert said as he commenced to hooking wires from the device into the control panel on the safe. After about thirty seconds the control panel on the safe lit up and then beeped before the door popped open.

"Voila, pretty nice huh" Said Robert, "beats the old days of safe cracking"

Robert pulled a document pouch from the safe and sat on the bed to go through it. It contained some bearer bonds as well as several deeds to various properties. A yellow sticky note attached to an envelope caught Roberts attention, the note had the word CRYLLIUM written in bold black ink. Looking into the envelope Robert discovered a deed to a house , the address listed was in an area a little bit north of Port Charles and the listed owner was Cryllium Industries.

"Luke, I think we have hit pay dirt" Robert said while showing the deed to Luke.

"Well what do you say we go check this place out pal." Luke said as he started righting the mess they had created while searching the room. Robert put the envelope with the deed inside into his jacket pocket and grabbed the pictures of Holly before following Luke out of the room and on to their next destination.

Meanwhile in her room at Helenas secluded estate Holly paced the room trying to clear her mind and make some sort of plan of escaping the place she had come to despise. She had managed to slip her medicine out of her mouth each time the doctor had come to medicate her today and thus whenever someone came to check on her she had to pretend to be sleeping. Everything for the past several months had been a blur to Holly, she had fragmented memories of events that she herself wasn't sure were real or fantasy. Roberts face kepting popping into her mind, she had seen him and spoken to him but it was all so very surreal. She had only been able to tell Robert the one thing she knew was real and that was that she loved him. Helenas medications and hypnotherapists couldn't erase that part of her psyche as those feelings were too strong to destroy. During her recent stay in Port Charles Holly had watched herself as if she were looking on from a distance, everything she did or said, with the exception of declaring her love for Robert, had been programmed into her mind and she was helpless to stop herself from doing Helenas bidding.

"I must get out of here and find Robert" Holly thought aloud. She wasn't sure if he would understand why she did the things she had done but she knew she had to see him again while she was in her right mind. "Please God help me to get out of here and find my way back to Robert, I lost him twice and I can't lose him again"

Meanwhile on a road headed out of Port Charles Robert and Luke travel in silence headed for the address listed on the Cryllium deed both wondering what they will find once they get there..


	6. Chapter 6

Robert and Luke sat in the edge of the dense forest watching the secluded house, after having parked the car in a secluded area a mile or so away the two man had to walk through the dark woods being careful for booby traps or any security devices Helena may have had installed. Two cars had arrive during the time they were in their hiding spot so both men decided to lay low and watch for a while before making a move.

"See anything?" Luke asked as Robert scanned the grounds with the infrared binoculars Connie had provided them before she left.

"It looks fairly quiet actually" Robert said, he himself suspicious of Helenas apparent lack of security measures. Robert scanned the house and grounds over and over hoping to see something that he wasn't even sure he wanted to see. Just as he was about to give up and just barge into the house he saw her. Standing in a second floor window illuminated by the light in the room he knew it was her, his stomache lurched and his heart began beating rapidly. His Holly, the most beautiful woman he had ever known. She just stood in the window looking out into the night, he couldn't see her face well enough to read her expression but something told him that she was troubled, perhaps it was the way she leaned against the window sill like some small fragile child.

"what do you see pal?" Lukes question broke his revelry as he tried to shake off the feelings that slowly tried to creep into his chest.

"It's Holly, standing in the second floor window" Robert said as he handed the binoculars to Luke.

"How do you know it's her?" Luke asked trying to make out the figure standing in the window.

Robert crept forward out of the treeline speaking back over his shoulder to Luke.

"It's her, I can feel it"

Luke shook his head to dispel the notion that his old buddy Robert Scorpio was about to make a move based on "feelings".

"hey pal maybe we should hang out and watch a while longer before we just barge in on Helenas party"

Robert continued to creep forward slowly making his way into the open area of the main grounds.

Meanwhile in her upstairs bedroom Holly is lost in thought as she stares blankly out into the night. Hollys thoughts take her back to a time long ago before she left Robert in Port Charles to fly to Australia ahead of him, they were lying in their bed after having made love several times

Holly: "What are you thinking?"

Robert:"right now? You and I are the only two people in the world"

Holly:"You know what I wish?"

Robert:"What?"

Holly:"I wish that time would stand still. If there ever was a time i wish that it's now"

Holly moved away from the window and wiped the tears from her eyes wondering to herself what had happened to such a perfect couple.

"Robert, Robert!"

Robert barely registered Lukes voice speaking to him, he turned and Luke motioned for him to move back into the treeline.

"I hate to tell you this buddy, but you seem off your game" Luke said as he again scanned the grounds with the binoculars.

"Mmm yea I guess I am anxious to get to the bottom of this and clear my name"

Luke looked at his old friend and smiled that crooked Spencer smile "Is that what you are anxious for?"

"What else would it be pal?" Robert said when out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Helena boldly walking out of the front door of the house and getting into an awaiting car.

"Did you see that?" Luke asked

"Yea, it seems a bit too easy eh?" Robert replied while watching the car along with another following it make their way down the driveway.

Meanwhile inside the car Helena felt very pleased with herself knowing Scorpio and Spencer were at this moment watching her leave the estate

"Ivan, I think it is time we contributed to society, call the PCPD and report to them where Mr and Mrs Scorpio along with Mr. Spencer are at this moment"

A while later Luke and Robert had made their way into the now empty house, Robert hadn't seen Holly leave with Helena so he assumed she was still here somewhere.

Holly having seen Helena leave from her window was at this time making her way through the halls also, her heart was beating rapidly as she slowly walked along the darkened hall holding onto the wall for security. Suddenly Holly felt a hand cover her mouth as someone grabbed her from behind, her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she turned and looked into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever known.

"Robert!" Holly squealed as she flung herself into his arms. Robert told himself this was not the right thing to do but he couldn't help himself as his arms held her tightly. Her smell was the first thing he noticed, that beautiful exotic smell he had always so loved. Her tears were wetting his shoulder as she let go of all the pent up emotion and cried in the arms of the one man she had always loved more than life itself.

"Ahem I hate to break this up kids but don't you think we should get out of here before Helena comes back?"

Robert and Holly both turned and looked at Luke realizing once again that they weren't alone when suddenly Roberts face clouded over as Holly watched him shut himself off from her.

"Holly you escaped from prison and I have to take you back, they think I helped you" Robert said trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Robert, please listen to me I didn't escape I was kidnapped and everything I have done was because Helena drugged me and her doctor made me think and feel things that weren't real"

"Please Robert, look I can show you the drugs they were giving me. Just this morning I started hiding them away and made the doctor think I had taken them"

Robert didn't know what to think, he wanted to believe Holly with everything that was in him, he knew her actions in Port Charles during the epidemic were totally out of character for her but could he take a chance on her. He looked at Luke who rubbed his leg where Holly had shot him and replied "Well what's a little gunshot wound between friends?" "Let's get out of here and figure this out somewhere safeer". Luke said turning to lead them back down the darkened hallway when suddenly a voice blared through the night on a bullhorn

"Holly Scorpio, Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer this is the Port Charles police commissioner come out with your hands up!"

Robert, Holly and Luke all looked at one another before Luke replied

"Well hell leave it to Bubba to break up a nice reunion"


	7. Chapter 7

In the last chapter Robert and luke staked out Helenas house until she left then the two men entered to find a frightened Holly in the hallway, after a bittersweet reunion the trio are startled when Mac Scorpio announces on a bullhorn that he is outside with the house surrounded...

"Bloody hell" Robert hissed as he went into the nearest bedroom to look out the window and see Mac and a large force of law enforcement personel taking up positions around the house.

"What now pal, it seems your baby bro is determined to bring us all in" Luke said as he stood beside Robert but glaring at Holly.

"Holly, do you know any way out of this house without we walk right out past Malcolm?" Robert asked.

"I don't know anything at all about this place Robert, I have only spent time in my room here"

"We can always shoot our way out" Luke snickered. Robert glared at his friend knowing he could not justify possibly getting anyone hurt especially his baby brother who was as tenacious as a terrier.

"Robert, look you two just stay here and hide and I will turn myself in to Mac" Holly said whilegoing to the closet to get a coat. "It wasn't my idea to break out of the prison in the first place, although I can't say I was sad to leave that place".

Robert shook his head negatively looking at his former wife with a befuddled look on his face.

"No Luv we are now in this together and we will get out of this together"

Robert started riflinh through the closet while Luke and Holly looked on confused.

"Robert, what are you looking for?" Holly asked

"IF we get out of here without Mac and the boys seeing us then we are going to be on foot for a while, we need blankets and a flashlight or candles for light"

Luke and Holly immediately started looking for anything useful they could find and within minutes the three met up again in the hallway, Robert led the way through the darkened house looking for any route of escape that wouldn't be obvious to the cops.

"Robert wait, I remember something".Holly said as she layed her hand on his arm Robert felt as if he had been burned by her touch yet had no desire to break the contact.

"I remember when I was brought here it was daytime and Helenas security guards were patrolling the grounds on ATV's" Holly grabbed Roberts hand and started leading him towards the back of the house where there was an attached garage.

"Hey good work English, there is no way Mac and the Mod squad can catch us out here in the dark on these things" Luke said while checking out the two ATV's.

"This might just work Luv" Robert said while strapping the blankets and supplies that , Luke and Holly had managed to find and stuff in a satchel, onto the luggage rack of the bike. Luke very quietly raised the garage door as Robert and Holly climbed onto an ATV together he then mounted his ATV and soon the three old friends were off with Robert in the lead looking for an easy access into the surrounding forest. Meanwhile Mac and the cops having heard the engines ran around to the back of the house and could barely make out the tail lights on the ATV's as they headed into the forest and on to the surrounding mountains.

"Damn, they are getting away" Mac shouted over the drone of the engines.

"Get on the horn and get me a helicopter and some offroad vehicles out here now" He said while shaking his head bewildered at his brothers actions.

A few hours before dawn Robert felt safe enough to stop and rest, Holly's head had been lying on his back for a while and he knew she was exhausted and needed rest. They had travelled about halfway up the mountain when Robert found a good place to stop and hide the four wheelers from the hellicopters he knew were soon to come.

"We can't risk a fire at this point so let's just try to stay warm with these blankets we have here" Robert said while stretching a blanket onto the ground, Holly stood looking exhausted so Robert took her by the hand and led her down onto the blanket covering her with another one.

"You rest a while luv, Luke and I will take turns as lookout, Luke you can have first shift while I keep an eye out" Robert said

Luke nodded too exhausted from the hours on the brutal four wheelers to argue, he thought to himself that he was definitely getting too old for this.

Robert watched the sunrise over the mountain and thought that under different circumstances this would be an ideal place to live, he had watched Holly sleep fitfully for two hours while listening to Luke snore when he began feeling uneasy about staying in one place for two long so he woke up the two and announced it was time to make a move. After much complaining and objections the trio were on their way again, looking for a place where they could feel safe enough to stop and stay awhile, talk and make a plan. Pretty soon the trio came upon an old abandoned cabin that luke recognized from his time on the mountain after the avalanche.

"Hey, I know this place" Luke said after stopping his ATV and getting off. "This is where I stayed after the avalanche with the old guy who took care of me, remember I told you guys" Holly and Robert each nodded while cautiously following look inside the cabin. It was dusty and looked as if no one had lived there for a very long time.

"well, this will have to do for the time being" Robert announced putting the satchel down.

"alls we need now is some grub, any ideas?" He asked while looking at Luke and Holly.

Holly started rifling through the cabinets coming across several old cans of beans and some canned soup. Looking at the soup she flashes back to a time when she had came home from this very mountain sick with the flu and Robert took care of her.

Holly:I have to have fluids, Dr. Quartermains orders thats why i'm making this soup

Robert: Whatever that is isn't soup

Holly: It came in a soup can

Robert: Yea well my Australian granny would spin in her grave if she understood soup came in a can

Holly stood in the kitchen of the old cabin holding an old can of soup with a smile on her face thinking that she would find a way to make Robert understand that she had no control over her actions in Febuary. Meanwhile Robert stood watching his former wifes beautiful smile light her her face wondering what she was thinking of at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Robert, Holly and Luke have been in the cabin together for two days waiting out thunder storms that had rolled in soon after their arrival . Mac and the authorities havn't been able to use a helicopter due to the inclement weather nor have they been able to search on the ground due to possible mud slides.

"Robert, I think one of us need to take the ATV down the mountain to the nearest town and find out the latest news and get supplies" Luke said while Holly was in the bedroom of the cabin resting.

"I was thinking of something along those lines myself mate, I could go and be back early tomorrow"

Luke shook his head negatively thinking to himself that Robert and Holly needed to spend some time alone to work out the tension between them "I'm sorry pal but I am the one who needs to go, I can blend into that little hick town and you and your aussie accent would stand out like a sore thumb"

Robert started to protest but looking at the determined look on Lukes face he knew it wouldn't do any good. "OK, you may have a point there buddy but you need to be careful out there, let's talk to Holly and see if she needs anything from town"

Robert and Luke told Holly of their plans as the trio made a list of supplies for Luke to bring back from town and after donning some warmer clothes found in the cabin Luke was off on the ATV heading to the nearby town.

"Robert Luke has been gone for several hours, how long do you think it will take for him to come back?" Holly asked as she paced in front of the wood stove in the main room.

"He may be gone until morning luv, depending on the weather and if he runs into trouble" Robert watched Holly pace and could tell she was extremely agitated because of the situation at hand. Holly was never a very patient person and it seemed to Robert that she was more impatient than ever.

"Why don't you sit down Holly, we can talk if you want" Robert said while trying not to appear to be studying her too closely.

Holly sat down at the table across from Robert and watched as he played out a game of solitaire

"So what did you want to talk about?" Holly asked, feeling as if she would implode if she couldn't at least clear some of the air between herself and Robert.

"Well why don't you start by telling me how you came to be involved with Helena Cassadine? Robert asked pointedly

Holly sighed deeply and looked Robert directly in the eye as she started to speak "I was working at my gallery in Sydney one day when a young man came in asking if I would like to show his work, he had one piece with him and it was very very good and i was anxious to see more so I agreed to meet him at his loft to view more. I arrived early the next day as agreed and he was there with an older woman I had never met before, she was very friendly and sophisticated which did intrigue me a bit because I was under the impression that the young man was merely a starving artist not someone likely to be friendly with a person such as this." Robert seemed very interested in her story as he had been very quiet and listening intently, he nodded his head for her to continue.

"So as I was saying she was very friendly and offered me some tea which I accepted and after a few moments I became a bit light headed and now that I think back on it they seemed to expect that because immediately I was instructed to lie on the sofa"

"They drugged your tea then?" Robert asked

"Yes, yes i do believe so" Holly replied thoughtfully

"After that day my memories are very blurry to say the least but i do remember seeing your news conference on the television and feeling..."

"Feeling what?" asked Robert

"I, I felt overwhelming joy because I honestly thought you were dead and I remember Helena saying things to me such as "HE abandoned you Holly", "He let you grieve him", "He cared very little for you Holly" as Holly related this to Robert he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes and felt a pang of guilt perhaps or perhaps it was mere sadness.

"At the time I left Port Charles Holly I was under the impression that you wanted a divorce, that's why I arranged to have the divorce papers sent to you" Robert said as he hesitantly reached out and touched her hand. Holly flinched as if she had been burned so Robert immediately removed his hand thinking he had overstepped his boundaries.

"So umm what do you remember next?" Robert asked while averting his gaze from her face.

"Your voice on the telephone", "I remember hearing your voice on the other end and it was if I had been transported to another place, of course Helenas doctor was in the room with me at the time and he did something"

"He did something, what did he do?" Robert asked

"It was the music, I think the music triggered something inside at that point it seemed as if I was watching myself from the outside in" Holly rested her head in her hands and started to weep in earnest. Robert felt as if he had been punched in the gut at the sound of her soft crying so he decided to do what came naturally and reached for her hand which she took very hesitantly and let herself be pulled to a standing position. The sobs became louder as Holly realized that he meant to hold her, there had been so many times in the past thirteen years where she would have given anything to feel his arms around her again . She felt Roberts arms wrap around her body and for the first time in longer than she cared to remember she let herself go and cried tears ofhurt, anger, joy, love and most of all regret.

"It's Ok now luv, I won't let anyone else hurt you" Robert crooned and she felt his hot breath on her ear which made her shiver, Robert took this as she was cold and held her tighter to his body and gently kissed her forehead.

Roberts mind and emotions were all jumbled, he didn't want to be this close to Holly but he couldn't remove his arms. It was if they were sealed to her. He really honestly didn't mean to kiss her head or whisper into her ear but the urge to return to habits that were once akin to breathing was impossible to resist. And when his lips brushed over her ears and he smelled that distinct Holly smell he was no longer in control of his senses he had to taste her lips, just once he needed to remember what they tasted like.

Holly was engulfed in a fire that had grown from an ember to a raging inferno so quickly she never had a chance of escaping it, his lips were on hers teasing in a slow torturous kiss, Roberts hands were holding either side of her face as if he were afraid she would try to escape. How odd she thought, escape was the last thing on her mind at this moment.

Robert felt himself being sucked into a vortex of desire that only Holly had ever ignited to this degree. He stopped kissing her and stood motionless nose to nose with with the one woman who had the ability to completelty unman him. After some effort he regained control of his breathing and opened his eyes to find Holly staring at him intently, her lips were swollen and her face was flushed and as she opened her mouth to speak he slowly put his finger to her lips as if to stop the words. Holly reached up and took his hand into hers kissing the knuckles as she did so, she could see the war raging inside Robert and she didn't want him to fight as she had no intentions of fighting so she spoke

"Robert" she said softly and hesitantly "Robert please don't think now, lets just use what time we have together please, I want you like I have never wanted another man so please please make love to me"

The words were like gas to a fire for Robert as he grabbed her shoulders perhaps a bit rougher than he expected and he kissed her with everything that he owned. He was consumed. Holly felt the tears spring to her eyes again but they weren't tears of sadness they were instead tears of joy and tears of love, love for this man to whom she had given her heart once and never taken it back. Dark descended quickly which left the little cabin bathed in candle light as the two lovers slowly and joyously consumated their love for the first time in nineteen years as the radio softly played in the background

"chances are i'll see you somewhere in my dreams tonight

you'll be smiling like the night we met

chances are i'll hold you and i'll offer all I have

you're the only one I can't forget

Baby you're the best i've ever met"

"And i'll be dreaming of the future

and hoping you'll be by my side

And in the morning i'll be longing

for the night, for the night"

And the tune played on as bodies renewed a passion long neglected in two souls starved for what only the other could provide...to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Robert opened his eyes to see the room was now completely dark as the candles had all burned down and the sun had set hours before. Hours which seemed like minutes, mere minutes spent with Holly in his arms . She was still so very beautiful, even with her hair all ruffled and no makeup on she glowed.

"Holly" He whispered quietly almost afraid to wake her from such a peaceful slumber. Deja vu overtook him at that minute remembering the first time she slept in his arms

"Robert" Holly said as she caressed his cheek softly. He looked down into those beautiful brown eyes and knew instantly that he would never again be able to protect himself from the exquisite pain of loving Holly. "I've missed you luv, I didn't relize how much until now". He whispered as he leaned over and kissed her gently at first then more passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down on top of her taking all that he had to give and giving more than he deserved to get.

"And sometimes when we touch

the honesty's too much

and I have to close my eyes and hide"

"Robert please just hold me, just hold me" Holly said as she accepted his kisses. "Never, never let you go my love" Robert replied adjusting himself impossibly close to her

"I wanna hold you until I die

until we both break down and cry

I wanna hold you til the fear in me subsides"

Robert gently kissed the tears from Hollys cheeks, tears that mirrored his own. Her hands sensously slid down his back holding on as if she were afraid he would disappear

"At times i'd like to break you

and drive you to your knees

at times i'd like to break through

and hold you endlessly"

The wind and rain bashing the small cabin at any other time would have caused some concern for the two lovers inside, but at the moment there was nothing in the world that could intrude on their intimacy.

Luke felt like a drowned rat as he grabbed the satchel of supplies that he had gathered while in town. All he wanted right now was to change into some warm dry clothes and make a pot of the coffee he had purchased.

"Hey roomies, old Luke has brought goodies" Luke bellowed as he entered the cabin

"Damn Robert you let the fire in the stove go out" He said looking around and instantly becoming concerned when he saw no one. Luke pulled the gun from his jacket pocket and slowly opened the door to the bedroom almost afraid at what he would find.

"Well i'll be damned" Luke whispered as he saw the two sleeping soundly curled up together to the point where it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. He slowly turned and closed the door behind him smiling and softly whispering a happy tune , this calls for a celebration he thought as he set about reigniting the fire in the woodstove and unpacking the supplies.

"Those two will definitely need a meal when they regain consciouness" He said laughingly and continued his chores happy that at least there were some people in the world who could find happiness again...

Robert walked into the main room and saw Luke busily preparing something he wasn't sure what but it smelled fairly good. Luke turned, saw Robert and gave him his best Spencer grin.

"Well, well the dead awakens" Luke said as he slapped his old friend on the back and motioned to the old tin coffee pot steaming on the woodstove. Robert walked over and poured himself some coffee and took a peak at the soup simmering in the antique pot Luke had found somewhere.

"So any news about us in town mate?" Robert asked while averting his gaze from lukes face.

"The cops have been all over the mountain for the past two days obviously, but had given up and left just before I arrived" Robert felt almost ashamed that his brother was incompetent to the point of completely overlooking them but happy that because of Macs incompetence they hadn't been caught yet.

"I tried to get Connie on the phone but it kept going to her voice mail"

"You didn't leave a message did you?" Robert asked concerned because it was unlike Connie to be unavailable.

"No, instead I called a friend from Port Charles to come up here and pick us up in the town tomorrow"

"What friend, can we trust him?" Robert asked becoming concerned that Luke had brought someone else into the mix.

"Yeah old buddy we can trust this friend" Luke replied grinning at Robert as he walked back into the bedroom .

Meanwhile in a car leaving Port Charles is Alice, the Quarternaine housekeeper, applying makeup in her rearview mirror while giddily singing along to the song on the radio.

"I'm coming Luke and watch out because Alice is finally gonna get hers"


	10. Chapter 10

The ride to Port Charles was uncomfortable for Robert to say the least. Seated in the back seat of Alices car with no room to stretch his legs and Holly leaned against his shoulder sleeping soundly he was in fear of permanent loss of function of his entire left side. Of course he would have it no other way than to suffer paralysis on Hollys behalf, she was exhausted after the night they had spent together and then the morning spent on those bloody ATV's driving down the mountain to meet Lukes "friend" who turned out to be the biggest woman he had ever met, if there was humor to be found in the situation in which he and Holly had found themselves in it would be watching Luke squirm as Alice caressed his thigh moving higher with each stroke and Luke the poor chap squeaking like a wounded animal, it was amusing to say the least. Instinct told Robert to not return to the apartment Luke had set up for him before they set out to find Holly, something inside his gut told him that all was not at all as it appeared. Instinct also told him they could trust Alice who was apparently very smitten with Luke , she and Luke planned on taking them back to the Quartermaines where they would hide out in an empty part of the old mansion until he decided his next move. Holly awoke just as they turned into the back drive of the Quartermaine estate, Robert watched her intently as she yawned and stretched her legs, something he sincerely wished he could do at that moment.

"OK kids we're home" Luke said apparently as glad to be able to get out of the car as Robert was.

"So what now mate, should we just walk in the front door and announce ourselves?" Robert asked sounding a bit more sarcastic than he intended. Luke arched his brows and gave his most mischievous grin before replying "Robert, when have you ever known me to play all my cards up front?" . Alice continued to drive the car around to the back of the house to an unlit area near the edge of the woods.

"You guys stay here while I check the perimeter" Alice said while giving Luke a seductive cum hither look. They watched Alice trot off faster than she looked able to run. Holly watched Lukes face contorted with disgust and couldn't help but laugh at what payment Luke would have to offer up for these services.

"So Luke does your wife know about Alice?" Holly asked while giggling. Luke turned around and gave her his best scowl before replying "No darlin she doesn't because there aint nothing to know, Alice is just too much woman for me to handle" Robert and Holly broke out into peels of laughter which lasted until Alice came back and gave the all clear.

A while later the trio were warmly ensconced in what would be considered luxurious digs compared to the old cabin they had before this called home for a few days. Alice managed to go through the house and collect clothes for Robert and Holly while Luke took himself off to his own room to prepare himself to encounter his lovely spanky buns as well as making his presence in Port Charles known as there was no way of Mac proving he was ever with Robert or Holly.

Meanwhile in their room Robert watched Holly prepare herself a warm bath. His body reacted in an old familiar way as he watched her slowly undress revealing her body to him in a very seductive fashion and he was instantly aware of the electricity between them. He walked over and took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply and passionately while she started unbuttoning his shirt kissing every inch of exposed flesh as she managed to rid him of his shirt. Holly found herself lost in Roberts beautiful eyes as she felt his hands skim over her body in a slow and torturous motion. "Robert I, I never stopped loving you" Holly breathed into his ear as he nuzzled her neck. The words that he had yearned to hear for so long struck him like lightening and he felt himself falling into a beautiful abyss as he lowered them both to the thick rug on the floor. "I want you Holly, God I want you" He said while kissing her throat down to her breasts and marking every inch of this woman whom he would always claim as his own.

In his office at the PCPD Mac Scorpio was being briefed by the tactical officers who had spent several days in the mountains looking for Robert and Holly.

"Sir we found an abandoned cabin in a remote area that appeared to have been inhabited very recently" The officer in charge told Mac while showing him an area on the map. "Any sign of the fugitives?" Mac asked. "No Sir but the wood burning stove was still warm, someone had a fire there recently". Mac looked over the map carefully and noticed a small town not far from the location of the cabin. "Did anyone cover this town here?" Mac asked while pointing to the map. "Yes sir we scoured that area two days ago, it is my opinion that the fugitives have made their way across the border into Canada sir". The officer said confident that he was right. "Contact the Canadian authorities and have them be on the look out" Mac replied while pondering what his brother had planned.

Unknowing to Mac the couple he was looking for were just across town at the moment enjoying some very vigorous lovemaking and declaring love and devotion to one another.


	11. Chapter 11

After having spent the night in Hollys arms Robert felt ready to take on the world. He left her sleeping soundly in bed and set out discreetly roaming the halls of the Quartermaine home looking for Lukes boudoir. He stood outside one particular room not wanting to knock but certainly hesitant to enter mostly in fear that Tracy may have desired to share her husbands bed the previous night. Just as he decided to go back to Holly the door to Lukes room opened startling Robert and fortunately it was Luke himself.

"Scorpio, what the hell are you doing out in the open, get in here man" Luke whispered while rushing Robert into his bedroom.

"I was looking for you" said Robert "I am ready to finish this business now so as I can get on with my life"

"Get on with your life with Holly?" Luke asked pointedly

Robert looked sheepish at this point and hesitated before answering "Maybe if she'll have me"

Luke grinned and patted his friend on the back

"I tend to think she will have you pal" Luke said while offering Robert a drink

"Isn't it a bit early for cocktails?" Robert asked

"It's never too early for alcohol in the Quatermaine home" Luke said sarcastically. The two friends shared a drink and then set about forming a plan that would draw Helena out into the open.

"We have to come up with some way of proving Hollys innocence" Robert said while pacing the room

"I hate to be the voice of reason here friend but are you certain she is innocent?" Luke asked gently. Robert thought deeply on the subject before answering Lukes question and finally responded

"I would stake my life on it mate, as a matter of fact i have staked my life on it already. Holly can lie with the best of them but she has never been very successful at lying to me" He said while looking Luke straight in the eyes.

"Well I guess if I had as much faith in her as you obviously do then I never would have lost her to you " "Come on let's go see if the lady is awake and go over our game plan with her" Said Luke leading Robert out the door and into the private wing that Holly and Robert have been occupying.

Meanwhile Holly awoke alone in the big bed and immediately knew Robert was not in the room with her. She jumped out of bed quickly donning Roberts discarded shirt and quietly opened the door to look out into the hall. At that moment Luke and Robert came into the hallway from a back stairwell and Holly breathed a sigh of relief as she was beginning to think that he had left here here.

"Where were you going dressed so delectably ?" Luke asked sounding a bit too lecherous. Holly blushed and responded "I was concerned about Robert, now I will go in the bathroom and get dressed" She said while shyly smiling at Robert failing to hide the look of relief that was obvious to Robert.

"Mmm, she is still quite a dish pal" Luke said not realizing that his obvious admiration of Hollys body was causing his friend to grind his teeth in jealousy.

After a half hour the men were beginning to think that Holly had fallen asleep in the shower, Robert knocked on the door just as Holly was opening from the other side and the two lovers both grinned and shyly averted their eyes as Holly walked out into the bedroom

\

"So did either of you two think to bring a starving woman some breakfast?" Holly asked which caused both Robert and Luke to stutter and finally to Luke leaving the room mumbling something about being a maid.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" Robert said before kissing her very tenderly on the cheek. Holly was somewhat taken aback by Roberts shyness after the night they had just spent together. Just thinking of the things they had done last night caused Hollys cheeks to darken in a deep blush which didn't escape Roberts notice and which obviously created great joy in him as he took her in his arms and gave her a real good morning kiss which left the pair both breathless and wishing that time would stand still and life would always be as it was at that moment, but with Lukes return with breakfast and an afternoon spent planning their next move the couple knew that things were certain to change be it for better or worse they were indeed in this together.

Meanwhile across town at yet another secret lair Helena was consulting with a mysterious figure

" I have it on good authority that the Scorpios are hiding at the Quartermaine estate" Helena told the mystery person

"Very good, I almost have Robert Scorpio right where I want him, I have spent many years planning this day and I will see Scorpios face when he realizes all that i have done to finally have my revenge" Helena smiled while waving the odiferous cigar smoke away and looking upon the face of Cesar Faison

Back at the Quartermaine house the trio were discussing details of their situation which created further questions in each of them.

"Why would Helena Cassadine go to so much trouble to use me to exact revenge on you Robert, and with the epidemic having been a failure to her as neither of you lost any loved ones, what could she possibly have planned now?" Holly asked as the two men look at each other thinking exactly what Holly had dared to ask.


	12. Chapter 12

Tracy sat in the Quartermaine library pondering her husbands latest actions. Luke had taken to remodeling the Haunted Star working there all day everyday and spending his nights locked in his room. At first she attributed all of this solitude to a broken heart due to Skyes latest situation being pregnant with Alcazars child but after some thought she knew Luke too well to think that something as trivial as a pregnancy would stop him from getting what he wanted. Just as Tracy finished her cocktail Alice walked into the room and immediately tried to escape before Tracy could question her but Tracy was too fast for her and she was cornered.

"Alice, come in and sit, tell me how have you been doing lately?" Tracy said in her sweetest pseudo-concerned voice.

"Umm Miss Tracy I have lots of work to do right now maybe we can chit chat later" Alice said while averting her gaze from Tracys all knowing eyes.

"Give it up Alice, I know my husband is up to something and you do make it a point to be aware of Lukes comings and goings so spill it"

"Why Miss Tracy I don't have a clue what you are talking about" Alice said while slowly backing out of the room. And just as Alice felt her body completely enter the foyer she turned and ran as fast as she couls to escape Tracy and what wpould be her wrath if she found out the truth about Luke and their houseguests. Tracy stood in the foyer smiling a self-satisfied smile for now she knew for sure Luke wasn't moping like some love sick puppy, on the contrary he was plotting something and she intended to find out what it was.

In their private room in the Quartermaine house Robert and Holly had spent the last several weeks becoming reaquainted with one another. Robert told Holly all about his life after leaving Port Charles, about his deal with the WSB and about his career as an assasin. He didn't hold anything back. He told her how many times he had started to look for her and each time he was besieged with a feeling of shame because of his new line of work and the last thing he could handle was her being disappointed in him. She had always worshiped him and looked at him as if he could do no wrong and he didn't want to ruin that for either of them. For Hollys part she told Robert about her life in Port Charles after she was told he was dead. She told him all about her dealings with Bill Eckert and stealing his artwork for revenge. She had gone back to the last place she had known happiness and that was Australia where the two of them had spent so many happy times, and for her hearing the Australian dialect and seeing all the sights she had seen with him made her feel closer to him. They both agreed that too many years had been stolen from them, Robert would never regret Robins existence but he did often wonder about his life if she had not shown up on his doorstep just as he and Holly were truly beginning their life together. Holly told him she would never resent Robin but her feelings toward Anna would always be ambiguous at best. Somewhere amongst all the conversation and bearing of souls Holly let it slip that she had never signed the divorce papers and thus their twenty third anniversary had just passed. Robert for his part was thrilled and he vowed that as soon as their current situation was resolved he would give her the wedding she had been deprived of and he vowed to spend the rest of theirs lives earning her love and making her happy.

Luke Spencer walked into his darkened bedroom looking as weary as he felt. He had spent weeks doing a job that would normally take months. He had completely refurbished the Haunted Star and made plans for an opening night masquerade ball. A ball he was certain to attract Helena Cassadine. Robert and Holly would be able to attend in disguise and the trio together would corner Helena and somehow make her confess to Hollys kidnapping and subsequent brainwashing thus clearing Holly of any responsibility in the epidemic. The only thing that bothered Luke was the quiet over the past weeks. No Helena, no cops, nothing it had indeed been too easy and created a discomfort in Luke that was almost unbearable. His attempts to contact Constance Townley had also been for naught which in turn created serious concern for himself and Robert. Luke couldn't shake the feeling that a plan bigger than his own was being brought to fruition and the inevitable fallout had him more frightened than he had ever been before.

Helenas men had kept a very close eye on Luke Spencer and had reported his every move to their boss. She in turn reported to Faison who for his part was confident that the groundwork he had laid over the years would have never ending effects on Robert Scorpios life. Faison was very sure that the opening night of the new Haunted Star would be a night Robert Scorpio would never forget.


	13. Chapter 13

The Haunted Star was packed with people attending the grand re-opening. Luke had decided to make the affair a costume party to give Robert and Holly free reign to move about without being recognized. Robert was dressed as Zorro and even managed to simulate a very bad Spanish accent. Holly was dressed as a belly dancer with scarves covering her entire face except for her beautiful brown eyes. And Luke for his part was dressed as an 1800's riverboat gambler which wasn't much of a stretch for him to pull off.

"Robert" Robert turned to see where his name was being whispered from. His head whirled for like the umpteenth time when he again saw Holly in her belly dancer getup. She was stunning, her body was more beautiful than ever.

"Holly, dammit you are driving me crazy with that outfit. Let's go find a quiet place to um talk"

Holly laughed softly knowing full well how much talking would actually be done.

"Robert, get your mind out of my scarves and back on our mission here tonight" Holly scolded halfway tempted to take him up on his suggestion and find a quiet place to make love.

"I havn't see hide nor hair of Helena or anyone that looks suspicious" Robert ground out in frustration.

"This shindig will soon be over, i'm not sure if we are going to find anything tonight" Robert told Holly while gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"OK, you two better break it up before you draw attention to yourselves" Lukes voice seemed to appear out of nowhere. Robert and Holly both turned toward Luke and immediately took a step apart acting like teenagers who had been caught in the backseat.

"Um Luke we were just discussing Helena or her absense actually" Robert found himself stuttering and feeling like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well here's the deal. Luke you go and check out the deck. I will scour the dock and Holly my love you will go and lock yourself into Lukes office and wait for me to return" Robert said while again scanning the room for anyone suspicious.

"Robert, I am a grown woman you can't send me to my room or to Lukes office for that matter , it's my head on the line here and I have every right to help solve this case" Holly said while looking absolutely luscious standing there with her hands on her hips and fire in her eyes. Luke stifled a grin while Robert again had to shake his head to clear the lewd thoughts running rampant in his mind at that moment.

"OK lovebirds why don't we do this" Luke interjected "Robert you and I will split up and check out the deck and the dock and English you stay here and be on the lookout for anyone suspicious"

"OK" both Robert and Holly said in unison

\

"Robert, please be careful" Holly said

"Anything for you Luv" Robert replied while fighting the urge to reach out and touch her.

Robert and Luke left in opposite directions leaving Holly in the relative safety of a crowd of party goers. Across the room stood a man dressed as an executioner in black robes and a hood. His eyes had not left Holly since her arrival. He watched the waiter approach her with the note and smiled to himself as she didn't hesitate to leave the room. The executioner finished his drink and slowly left the room following behind the stunning Mrs.Scorpio.

Meanwhile out on the docks Robert mumbled to himself about wasting his time as he tried to anticipate Helenas next move. There had been too much time go by with nothing happening. Robert felt in his gut that he was missing something in the whole scenario. Why would Helena use Holly and how would she know he was still alive. Helena had always gone after Luke in her quest for revenge so why the sudden switch to aiming her vengeance towards the people that Robert loved. Robert was startled out of his thoughts by footsteps behind him he whirled to find himself face to face with Connie Townley.

"Bloody hell TR733, you wanna give an old man a heart attack?"

"Sorry Robby but I have news on Helena we need to go now" Connie said while averting her gaze.

The hairs on the back of Roberts neck stood on end and he knew Connie was not telling him the truth but the only way to find out what was going on was to go along with the game and see where it led him. He glanced toward the Haunted Star and thanked God that Holly was safe at the party protected by a crowd.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse Cesar Faison stood smoking a cigar enjoyingwatching Holly struggle against the ropes that bound her to the chair she sat in...


	14. Chapter 14

Luke was starting to feel alarmed, when he first went back into the party to find Holly gone his first thoughts were she and Scorpio had found a cozy little nook to make out in but now an hour later he could find neither of them and something in his gut told him that all was not well.

Robert himself was way past alarmed, he had followed Connie to an alley behind a warehouse where they had been for some time now. His instincts told him to confront Connie about what was going on but his cautious side told him to play out the game and see where it leads. Robert startled when Connies cell phone rang.

"Yes, everything is in place" Connie said into the phone while refusing to look at Roberts face. She hung up the phone and spoke directly to Robert.

"Let's go, it's time" she stated very matter of factly.

"Connie, I will ask you one last time. What is going on and how are you involved in this?" Robert asked desperate to hear any explanation other than the ones running through his mind at the moment.

"I'm sorry Robby, i'm doing what I have to do to protect the person I love" Connie said almost sadly while drawing her gun on her one time partner and current friend. Robert raised his hands in the air and let Connie take the gun from his belt knowing if he fought her now he would never get to the bottom of this whole debacle. Robert walked ahead of Connie into the warehouse prepared to see Helena and her goons but nothing prepared him for the sight of Holly tied to a chair with Cesar Faison standing abover smoking a cigar looking rather pleased.

"Welcome Robert Scorpio, I have been waiting for this day for a very very long time" Said Faison in his smuggest tone. Roberts eyes were on Holly, "Are you allright Luv?" he asked "Yes" she replied ast which point Robert felt a rage like none he had ever experienced.

"What do you want now Faison, weren't you satisfied with ruining my life and causing me to lose everything I held dear?" Robert hissed while advancing on Cesar menacingly.

"Now now Scorpio I would mind my temper if i were you because obviously you havn't lost everything exactly" He said while walking over to Holly and touching her face.

"Get your bloody hands off of her" Robert said as he lunged toward Faison only to be knocked over the head by Connie whose tears were trailing down her face as she helped Faison put Robert in a chair and tie him in the same fashion Holly was tied. For her part Holly was terrified, just from her limited experiences with Faison she knew he was evil. He had shot and killed Nanny his own mother and shown no regret so the chances of his having any second thoughts about killing Robert and herself were slim.

"Robert, Robert please wake up" Robert could hear her voice as if from a far distance but he knew it was Holly, his love. His one true love. He had to gather his senses and devise a way to get them out of here he thought to himself. Just then icy water was splashed into his face and he opened his eyes to see the evil of Cesar Faison standing over him smirking.

"Wake up Scorpio we don't want to miss the show now do we?" Faison chuckled. Roberts eyes fell on Holly who was looking at him with fear and concern. He hated to see that fear in her eyes but under the circumstances she had every right to be afraid. He then caught sight of Connie who had a look of utter devastation. She had obviously been weeping, which was an act Robert had once thought her incapable of. What was Faison holding over her to make her turn against him in such a way. And why did she look so bloody frightened.

"Allright Faison we are literally a captive audience so why don't you tell us why we are here?" Robert spat out in disgust.

"It is time dearest Robert for you to pay the piper so to speak" "You once took something that was mine and now I will repay the favor and oh I have waited so long for this day" Faison replied while sitting himself in a chair directly across from Robert.

"Stop talking in circles you idiot and spit it out" Robert said while trying to remain calm and as in control as was possible given the circumstances.

"Well then let us start in the beginning shall we" Faison said while snuffing out his cigar.

"Once upon a time there was a lady fair and devine or in the case we should say Devane" Faison laughed "She stole my heart you see"

"Well perhaps you should go ask her for it back" Robert interjected dryly.

"No interruptions now, where were we yes Anna, sweet Anna. She lied to me as you yourself are aware she is apt to do on occasion" "You see while you were whisking her away for a lovely Italian wedding she was pregnant with my child" Faison said almost sadly.

"That's impossible Anna told me she was a virgin on our wedding night" Robert said trying to calm the nagging fears that were beginning to rise in the pit of his stomache. Holly turned to look at Robert then reading his mind and knowing as well as he did where this was going.

"Well of course she lied, we have already established her propensity for lying" At this point he stood and walked around in circles as if in deep thought. "Anna was pregnant with my child on your so called wedding night you see, the child you call your own is mine" Faison finished looking at Robert with bitterness. Hollys gasp broke the silence in the room as Robert tried to take in the information, it wasn't true he told himself Robin was his daughter, Faison was merely trying to play with his emotions.

"Now who is the liar Cesar" Robert said lightly. Why should I believe you?" he asked.

"You don't have to believe me, when you leave here after this night you will question everything you ever thought you knew" Faison stated and then turned to Connie "Bring me the boy" he demanded.

"No please don't do this Cesar we had a deal" Connie pleaded "Either you can bring him or one of my men will and i am certain they won't be quite as gentle". With that Connie turned and disappeared into another room of the warehouse.

"What are you up to now Faison, what does Connie have to do with this?" Roberts words fell silent as he saw Connie return holding a small boy who looked to be around two years old in her arms. Faison turned and pried the child from Connie who had a terrified look upon her face.

"I am so sorry Robby, when I found out it was too late" Connie said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Holly looked at the child intently and was immediately struck by his resemblance to Robert. It was obviously Roberts child she thought to herself sadly wishing she had gotten the chance to give him a baby.

"I'm not sure what you are up to here Faison, what does this child have to do with me?"

"See any family resemblance Robert, he is the fruit of your loins afterall" Cesar said while sitting the boy on Roberts lap. The small boy reached up and touched Roberts forehead pointing out an old scar asking "whats that?" in his sweet baby voice. "Well thats a scar from, from an old accident" Robert replied sounding more patient than he felt. "My name is Rex, whats yours?" the child asked "Robert, Robert Scorpio pleasure to meet you" Robert couldn't help but smile as the boy leaned his tired head against his chest

"Faison why don't you let Connie take the kid back to where she got him from, as cute as he is he can't possibly be mine as I havn't had an umm female friend in more years that it would take for the little tyke to come to be." Holly had watched the whole scene play out before her and was astounded to hear Robert say he hadn't had any female company in years. Their first time in the cabin had been rather swift but she attributed that to her own need as she hadnt been with a man in years herself.

"Oh how sweet, he has taken a liking to you Scorpio, and I assure you he is your son or perhaps not shall we ask the mother?" Faison laughed and sat back down in the chair across from Robert. He looked over at Holly who was transfixed on the child in Roberts lap "What do you think Holly dear, do you see a Scorpio resemblance there?" "Why are you asking me Cesar , you said you were going to ask the mother" "I just did my dear, you see you are the biological mother to this child"


	15. Chapter 15

"Why are you asking me Cesar, you said you were going to ask the mother" "I just did my dear you see you are this childs biological mother" Holly laughed out loud "Obviously Faison you have gone quite mad I think I would remember giving birth" She quipped. Robert was staring at Holly with a questioning look on his face which concerned her but she continued to address Faison. "Cesar dear I do believe you should see someone about your break with reality because I can assure you that is not my child". Faison sat there smiling at Roberts look of bewilderment and Hollys apparent mirth. "Connie dear would you care to explain to the Scorpios here how you came about the child?" Connie took a deep breath and started telling a story that would sound incredible but by the time she was finished the lives of so many people would be changed.

"Three and a half years ago I was approached by a doctor a fertility specialist who offered to help me have a baby. You see I had tried for years to get pregnant and when that didn't happen I consulted doctor after doctor even trying IVF but nothing was successful. And then one day this doctor approached me and said he could assure me a baby. He had a frozen embryo that he said the parents had died before they were ready for the implant. It was experimental and the embryo was slated to be destroyed and he offered to do it for free. Robert I swear by God that I had no idea it was yours and Hollys. I didn't know" Connie broke down at this point and started weeping. Holly felt totally confused nothing about Connies story made sense. "Connie, Robert and I never had an embryo frozen, we never conceived a child" At this point Faison picked up the sleeping child from Roberts lap gently stroking his hair as he sat back down and spoke "Au Contraire my dear Holly you see our mate Scorpio here must have gotten in a lucky shot before leaving you ,for Anna, in Australia because while you lay in your coma after your accident it was discovered that you were pregnant and well not knowing if you would survive I took it upon myself to have the embryo harvested and frozen for just such a day as this" "Bloody hell" Robert swore "You sick bastard, you stole our child" Robert leaped up from the chair having untied his ropes while Faison was busy telling his story. Before Robert could get his hands on him Faison stood and held his arm around Rex's neck waking him in the process. "Now now Scorpio, you wouldn't want anything to happen to the boy would you?" Faison taunted "Tell me what you want Faison" Robert hissed. "I want the daughter you stole from me, you call up sweet little Robin and have her meet you down here and then I will turn little Rex here over to his mummy" Faisons grip on Rex tightened as the boy started to cry in earnest. "Faison you are hurting him, please put him down" Connie begged. "You swore he wouldn't be hurt" Connie said as she caught a glimpse of someone in the shadows. Robert having seen the same thing Connie did sat back down in the chair and said "Look Faison just let the boy go and Connie can tie me back up so no one gets hurt" Faison motioned for Connie to tie him up and he eased his grip on Rex. Holly then spoke to Faison "Cesar, please let me hold him just once, I have never held my own child" Faison appeared to be touched by Hollys plea and he stood and put the still crying boy in Hollys lap. Even though she couldn't put her arms around him she leaned her head down and tried to soothe the frightened child all the while feeling a surge of emotion the likes of which she had never felt before. Unknown to Faison Connie had not tied Roberts hands just wrapped the rope around them loosely. At that moment Luke stepped out of the shadows behind Faison. Robert looked over at Holly with Rex in her lap. He could see the trail of tears running down her cheeks and felt a rage toward Faison that would only be appeased by his blood. Luke approached Faison slowly from behind and just as he was within reach of Faison Robert leaped from the chair and tackled him as Luke grabbed him from behind. While the three were struggling Connie untied Hollys ropes. Hollys arms immediately wrapped around her son tightly. Holly heard Connies scream and looked toward Robert, Luke and Faison on the floor and saw Faisons hand with a gun in it thats when she heard the blast from the gun and immediately covered Rex with her body. Robert saw Holly fall in slow motion and was overcome with a blind rage as he grabbed Faisons gun and emptied the remaining bullets into the evil man whose last words to Robert were "I hope they both die so you will be as alone as I have always been" Robert ran over to Holly who was lying on top of Rex with Connie kneeled next to her . He saw the blood on Hollys back and screamed an eery hollow scream. "Holly, Holly please say something" Robert begged while turning her over. Her eyes opened and Robert could see there was no wound on the front either but where was the blood coming from. He inspected Rex thoroughly before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek "Oh my God Robert it's Connie" Holly gasped as she saw Connie holding her chest struggling to breathe. Robert and luke immediately began to examine Connies wound while instructing Holly to use Lukes phone to call 911.

"The ambulance is on the way" Holly said while trying to shield Rex from seeing the only mother he had ever known lying on the floor bleeding.

"Holly, Holly" Connie whispered . Luke stood and took Rex from Hollys arms

\

"I think we are gonna go outside and wait for the ambulance" Luke said looking at Robert and Holly knowingly. Holly bent down next to Connie "I'm here Connie"

Connie was gasping for breath and she knew her time was near she had to say what needed to be said now. "Holly, Faison showed up in my hospital room on the day Rex was born, he came bearing flowers and documents from the hospital you were at in England. He had proof that the embryo was harvested from you in 1987 and frozen" "Connie we don't have to do this now" Robert said looking at Holly knowing she felt the same surreal shock that he felt. "No Robby i have no time I need to get it out, Rex was born on August 4, 2003, he weighed seven pounds and three ounces and was twenty inches long. I named him Robert Xavier but i call him Rex for short. He is stubborn and sweet and constantly asking me why" Connie closed her eyes with that and took a deep breath "I carried him for nine months inside my body Holly, I felt like he was my child. I wanted to find you and tell you but I couldn't, I couldn't lose my baby" Holly felt her heart breaking for Connie knowing she was just as much a victim to Faisons evil plans as she was. Holly spoke softly to Connie holding her hand "Thank you for caring for my son and loving him Connie. I will never let him forget you" Holly sobbed as Connies eyes fluttered closed. Robert knew she was gone and for the first time in years he felt tears stinging his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her cheek "Rest well my friend"

Holly Robert Luke and Rex were all taken to the hospital where they were examined and held in a room to be questioned. Bobbie Spencer came in and took Rex who had grown quite attached to Holly in a short period of time but Holly relented because she knew Rex did not need to be present when Mac and the authorities arrived. Luke related to Robert and Holly how he had found Helena skulking on the docks. After a few moments alone with her she had divulged that Faison was the person behind Cryllium and where he was at that time.

With a signed statement from Helena the original charges against Holly were dropped and therefor the subsequent charges of aiding and abetting against Robert were also dropped.

Robert and Holly had settled into a small house near Luke and Lauras old house in port Charles and eased Rex into his new life. Holly knew Robert was happy with their new family but he was also haunted by his old one. The things Faison had said about Robins parentage were eating away at him

"Robert" Holly spoke as she lay in his arms one night "Go find Anna, go and find out what you need to know and if you decide to come back Rex and I will be here" Holly felt her heart breaking as the words came from her mouth. What was the old adage "If you love someone set them free and if they come back to you then you were meant to be" Robert sat straight up in the bed and grabbed Hollys shoulders"Now you listen to me you stubborn foolish woman, don't you ever ever give me permission to leave you because I am not going anywhere" Robert stood up and paced the room and then turned back to Holly "If and when I decide to find Anna, you and Rex will be going with me" He sat on the side of the bed and wiped the tears from Hollys eyes "Don't you think I know what I have been given here luv?" Robert asked gently. Holly shook her head negatively "I have been given a second chance at life, a second chance with the woman I love and a second chance to be the father I never was to Robin" Just then there was a little knock on the door and the door slowly opened. Rex peeked his head in and said "Holly, Wobert can I get in the big bed pwease" Rex said in his little baby voice. Robert walked over and scooped him up into his arms hugging him tightly and walked back around to his side of the bed putting Rex down in the middle between them. "Now this is what keeps me sane" Robert whispered and Holly knew what he meant. It didn't matter to him that Robin might not be his child although he did love her dearly and was taking steps at bridging the gap between himself and Robin. Holly knew Robert better than anyone in the world and she knew that he was way too chauvinistic not to favor a son over a daughter. She giggled to herself at the memory of Robert in the backyard teaching Rex about Rugby. She finally convinced Robert that perhaps Rex was too young to learn Rugby at this time. "What are you laughing about luv?" Robert whispered while stroking Rex's sandy brown hair. Holly raised up on her elbow and looked at her guys snuggled together with the little one being the mirror image of the big one. "I was thinking about you Robert Scorpio and about how raising a small child at your age may very well be the death of you" "Oh ye of little faith Luv, i'll have you know that this old man has many more years ahead of him and ya know maybe we could even give Rex a little brother or sister" Holly nearly choked on the last statement and reached down and touched her tummy protectively smiling knowing that there was already a baby growing beneath her heart. She laid down and reached over and put her hand over Roberts heart and closed her eyes thanking God for all he had given her and knowing in her heart it would only get better from here...


End file.
